Decision
by MyNameIsLalo
Summary: Oneshot : Kendra has a talk with Bracken about their future and the decision they have to make... CHAPTER 2 TRANSLATION IN FRENCH
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys ! I know this OS is a little bit short but that's something I came up with more than a year ago. I hope I didn't make any mistakes (normally I didn't, a good friend of mine is re reading my OS's). I hope you'll like this and that you also like the way I put things in a certain way... I know it was a very long time since those books have been published but I loved them especially the last one with Bracken. Anyway I hope you'll like this ;) Enjoy :)**

* * *

\- I talked to my mom, I said not as joyfully as I wanted to.

\- What did she say ? answered Bracken, as soon as I finished my sentence, with concern in his voice.

He came to me and took my face between his hands, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. Mine were full of tears and his full of despair even before he knew why I was upset. I guessed he knew what my mom said but I had to tell him.

\- I went to see her and told her that we needed to talk and I started to say "Mom" but she stopped me before I could add anything. She said "Honey I know that you're 18 and that you want to make your own decisions and also that you're in love with Bracken but you know that if you become an Eternal there is no going back, never. I know that you picture your life with him but how long will it take before you hate your status? You saw how hard it was for some of them even when they were well surrounded. And even YOU know that it's going to be hard even if you manage to overcome all of the pitfalls that will come, and they will. I'm sorry Kendra but even if you do, you may only be happy for 50 or 100 years but after that you'll may want children and considering the life you'll have, you won't be able to have that. And if you do, your children won't live as long as you. Do you actually believe that you will psychologically survive to your own children's death ? I am very sorry to be that hard Kendra, but you need to hear this and know all the facts before you make your decision. Especially when you can't go back."

I stopped talking because my tears were flowing down my face and my throat was so tight I couldn't speak. He kissed my forehead as I tried to stop crying.

\- It's okay Kendra, you don't have to do this. He said with love and also sadness in his eyes.

\- No I want this, I love you and I want to be with you forever. If that's what you want too. I know we can do anything as long as we're together.

\- I don't know Kendra. Of course I love you and you're the love of my life, the past two years have been the best in my entire life and I've lived for a very long time. So obviously I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but not if you suffer for it. Seriously I want you to have the life you deserve, even if it's not with me. We can have children and they'll live as long as me because I'm a unicorn. But if you want to do that you have to want it.

\- I want to, you have no idea how bad I want it.

\- No you don't understand. You have to want it for yourself, not me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you only do it for me.

\- Gosh, Bracken ! Don't you get it ? I don't only want to become an Eternal for you. Of course you're one of the main reasons why I want to do it but I also want to do it to give my life a purpose. Besides, I know that surviving my whole family will be one of the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. But knowing that you'll be with me, it makes me hope and believe that I'll get through grief thanks to you.

\- Bracken, who turned back as he talked, faced me when I confessed my thoughts.

\- Kendra, I love you so much, you have no idea.

\- I actually think I do because I love as much, even more.

We looked in each other eyes seeing the love one feels reflecting in the eyes of the other. I knew what would happen after. My first time as perfect as I thought it would be. It was with the perfect man, at the perfect moment. And I knew I would remember it for the rest of my life, as long as that may be…

* * *

 **AN/ Don't forget to leave a review, it's always a pleasure to read what you think about my writing ;)**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	2. FRENCH TRANSLATION TRADUCTION FRANCAISE

J'ai parlé à ma mère, je dis mais pas avec l'entrain que j'espérais.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? répondit Bracken, aussitôt que je finis ma phrase, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Les miens étaient remplis de larmes et les siens pleins de désespoir même avant de savoir pourquoi j'étais perturbée. Je devinais qu'il devait savoir ce que ma mère avait dit mais je devais lui dire.

\- Je suis allée la voir et je lui ai dit que nous devions parler. J'ai commencé à dire « Maman » mais elle m'a stoppé avant que je puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle m'a dit « Chérie, je sais que tu as dix huit ans et que tu veux prendre tes propres décisions. Et je sais aussi que tu es amoureuse de Bracken mais tu sais que si tu deviens une Eternelle il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, jamais. Je sais que tu imagines ta vie avec lui mais combien de temps ça va prendre jusqu'à ce que tu détestes ce que tu es ? Tu as vu en première ligne à quel point c'était dur pour certains d'entre eux même s'ils étaient bien entourés. Et toi-même tu sais que ça va être dur même si arrive à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui arriveront avec le temps et crois moi elles vont arriver. Je suis désolé Kendra, mais même si tu y arrives, tu pourrais n'être qu'heureuse que cinquante ou cent ans mais après ça tu voudras peut être avoir des enfants et considérant la vie que tu mèneras, tu ne seras peut être pas en mesure d'en avoir. Et même si c'est le cas, tes enfants ne vivront pas aussi longtemps que toi. Crois-tu réellement que tu survivras psychologiquement à la mort de tes propres enfants ? Je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi dur Kendra, mais tu as besoin d'entendre ça et de connaître tout les faits avant de prendre une décision. Surtout quand tu ne peux pas faire machine arrière. »

J'arrêtais de parler à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage et ma gorge qui était si serré que je ne pouvais plus parler. Il m'embrassa le front tandis que j'essayais d'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Kendra, tu n'as pas à faire ça, il dit avec de l'amour mais également de la tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Non je veux ça, tout ça, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je sais qu'on peut tout faire tant qu'on est ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas Kendra… Evidemment que je t'aime et tu es l'amour de ma vie, les deux dernières années ont été les meilleures de toute ma vie et j'ai vécu très longtemps. Alors c'est évident que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais pas si tu dois en souffrir. Sérieusement, je veux que tu aies la vie que tu mérites même si ce n'est pas avec moi. On peut avoir des enfants et ils vivront aussi longtemps que moi puisque je suis une licorne. Mais si tu le fais il faut que tu en ai envie.

\- Je le veux, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je le veux.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas. Tu dois le vouloir pour toi, pas pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si tu le faisais uniquement pour moi.

\- Sérieusement, Bracken ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas devenir une Eternelle uniquement pour toi. Evidemment tu es une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je veux le faire mais je veux aussi le faire pour donner un but à ma vie. En plus, je sais que survivre à toute ma famille sera surement la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais à faire. Mais savoir que tu seras la, ça me fait espérer que je traverserais ce deuil grâce à toi.

Bracken qui s'était mis dos à moi pendant qu'il parlait, se retourna pour me faire face tandis que je confessais mes pensées.

\- Kendra, je t'aime tant, tu n'as vraiment pas idée.

\- En réalité je pense que si parce que je t'aime tout autant, voir peut être même plus.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et voyions l'amour de l'un se refléter dans les yeux de l'autre. Je savais ce qui se passerait après. Ma première fois fut aussi parfaite que je le pensais. C'était avec l'homme parfait, au plus parfait des moments. Et je savais que je m'en rappellerai pour le reste de ma vie, aussi longue puisse-t-elle être…


End file.
